Episode 59c. The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Part 3)
When Deema's nasty sister, Olivia, tries to have Bubble Puppy put to sleep, Molly takes Bubble Puppy to run away. A cyclone appears and carries her to the magical land of a kingdom. Wishing to return, she begins to travel to the Emerald Palace where a great wizard lives. On her way she meets a Scarecrow who needs a brain, a Tin Man who wants a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who desperately needs courage. They all hope the Wizard of the Magical Kingdom will help them, before the Wicked Witch of the West catches up with them. *Molly *Gil as the Scarecrow *Goby as the Tin Man *Oona as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *The Wicked Witch of the West *Nonny as the Cowardly Lion *Bubble Puppy *Olivia as The Wicked Witch of the East *Mr. Grouper as the Wizard (Good) *Mr. Grumpfish as the Wizard (Bad) *Deema as the Gate Guardian *Crabs *Lobsters *Little Fish as the Munchkins *The Apple Trees *Over The Rainbow *Come Out, Come Out *It Really Was No Miracle *Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead! *The Lullaby League *The Lollipop Guild *We Welcome You To Little Fish Land *Follow The Yellow Brick Road and You're Off To See The Wizard *If I Only Had A Brain *If I Only Had A Heart *If I Only Had The Nerve *We're Off To See The Wizard *Optimistic Voices *The Merry Old Land Of The Magical Kingdom *If I Were King Of The Forest *This film is very similiar to the 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. *This is the second Bubble Guppies feature-length film. *This is the third time to have three Bubble Guppies characters to cry over something, that being Molly, Goby and Nonny. These parts are similiar when Dorothy was crying about Miss Gulch taking Toto away, when the Guard tells her and her friends that the Wizard said "Go away!", when she was locked up in the Witch's castle and when she said goodbye to her friends, when the Cowardly Lion started crying after Dorothy smacked him on the nose and when he started crying when he was too shy to see the Wizard, when the Tin Man started crying about Dorothy sleeping in the poppy field, when he cried about Dorothy being locked up in the tower and when he cried about Dorothy saying goodbye to him before going home. *This is the first time Deema has played a villain and she sounds like it. *This is the second time Gil gathered up everyone in a sketch and everyone said "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" instead of either Molly or Gil. *This is the first time two guppies get to change their hairstyle and have it dyed - those being Molly and Nonny. Emerald Palace Gate - (Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim to the gate.) Women's Voices: *singing* You're out of the woods. You're out of the dark. You're out of the night. Step into the sun. Step into the light. March up to the gate and bid it. Open. Open. Deema: Welcome! I'm the Guardian of the Gate! You may enter! (Molly rings the doorbell. A crab opens the window.) Door Crab: Who rang that bell? Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: We did! Door Crab: Can't you read? Gil: Read what? Door Crab: The notice! Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: What notice? Door Crab: It's on the door! As plain as the nose on my face! Oh... Uh... Oh! Tsk, tsk, tsk. (The Door Crab tsks after he has forgotten the notice is not on the door. The Door Crab gets the notice out and shuts the window. Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny read the notice.) Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: "Bell out of order. Please knock." (Molly knocks the door. The Door Crab opens the window again.) Door Crab: Well! That's more like it! Now, state your business. Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: We wanna see the Wizard. Door Crab: The Wizard? But nobody can see the great Magical Kingdom. Nobody's ever seen the great Magical Kingdom! Even I've never seen him! Molly: Well, then, how do you know there is one? Door Crab: Because he's - Oh! You're wasting my time! Molly: Oh, please. Please, sir. I've got to see the Wizard. The Good Witch of the North sent me. Door Crab: Prove it! Gil: She's wearing the purple slippers that she gave her. (The Door Crab looks down and sees the purple slippers on Molly's tail.) Door Crab: Oh! So she is! Well, bust my buttons! Why didn't you say that in the first place? That's a horse of a different color! Come on in! (The gate doors open. Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim in.) The Emerald Palace - (Lobsters and crabs swim about doing their work. A lobster appears riding a horse trap. The horse is white.) Cabbie: Cabbie! Cabbie! Just what you're looking for. Take you any place in the palace, we does. Molly: Would you take us to see the Wizard? Cabbie: The Wizard? The Wizard? Yeah, of course. But first I'll take you to a little place where you can tidy up a bit. (Gil, Bubble Puppy, Nonny, Molly and Goby get in the horse trap.) Molly: Oh, thank you so much! We've been gone such a long time, and we feel so mess - (Molly looks at the horse. The horse is now purple.) Molly: What kind of a horse is that? I've never seen a horse like that before! Cabbie: No, and never will again, I fancy. There's only one of him, and he's it. He's the horse of a different color you've heard tell about. (Cabbie starts the horse trap. While they're riding, Cabbie, the Crabs and the Lobsters sing. Gil, Bubble Puppy, Nonny, Molly and Goby wave to the crabs and lobsters while they sing.) Cabbie, Crabs and Lobsters: *singing* Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! And a couple of tra-la-las! That's how we laugh the day away! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! Bzz, bzz, bzz! Chirp, chirp, chirp! And a couple of la-di-das! That's how the crickets crick old day! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (The horse is now red.) Cabbie, Crabs and Lobsters: *singing* We get up at twelve! And start to work at one! Take an hour for lunch! And then at two we're done! (The horse is now yellow.) Cabbie, Crabs and Lobsters: Jolly good fun! Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! And a couple of tra-la-las! That's how we laugh the day away! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (The horse trap stops. Gil, Bubble Puppy, Molly, Goby and Nonny get off. They wave to Cabbie while he sings with the crabs and lobsters and they swim in to a place that says "WASH & BRUSH UP CO." Cabbie, Crabs and Lobsters: Ha-ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's how we laugh the day away! With a ho-ho-ho! Ha-ha-ha! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! Wash & Brush Up Co - (Lobster Male Workers put lots of brand new straw in Gil.) Lobster Male Workers: *singing* Pat, pat here! Pat, pat there! And a couple of brand-new straws! That's how we keep you young and fair! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (Lobster Male Workers polish Goby.) Lobster Male Workers: *singing* Rub, rub here! Rub, rub there! Whether you're tin or bronze! That's how we keep you in repair! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (Lobster Female Workers are changing Molly's hairstyle. She has even more a blue dress. She has Bubble Puppy on her lap.) Lobster Female Worker: *singing* We can make a dimpled smile! Out of a frown! Molly: Can you even give me a dress? To match my tail? Lobster Female Worker: Uh-huh! Molly: Jolly old town! (Lobster Female Workers are clipping Nonny's hair and changing his hairstyle as well. Nonny's hair has spiky hair. They even dyed his hair. His hair is now light green with dark green stripes.) Lobster Female Workers: *singing* Clip, clip here! Clip, clip there! We give you the hairstyle and the light green with dark green striped hair! Nonny: *singing* That certain air of savoir-faire! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (Molly, Goby and Gil swim to Nonny. Molly hair is now wearing a big blue bow on her head. Molly and Nonny were the only ones with their changed hairstyle and dyed hair while Gil and Goby stayed the same. They all laugh.) All: *singing* That's how we laugh the day away! In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (Molly, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, Gil and Goby swim out of the parlor. The lobsters walk out of the parlor.) The Emerald Palace - All: *singing* That's how we laugh the day away! With a ha-ha-ha! (Everyone laughed.) All: *singing* In the merry old land of the Magical Kingdom! (The lobsters and crabs wave to Goby, Molly, Gil, Nonny and Bubble Puppy. Then, everyone stopped laughing and they all look up in the sky and point at something. The Wicked Witch of the West appears in the sky on her broomstick.) Wicked Witch: *cackles* (The Wicked Witch of the West starts to write something in the sky with black smoke on her broomstick.) Nonny: Who's her? Who's her? Molly: It's the witch! She's followed us here! (The Wicked Witch of the West wrote in the sky "Surrender Molly" and flies away.) Nonny: "Surrender, Molly." Molly: *gasps* Female Crab: Molly? Who's Molly? Female Lobster: The Wizard will explain it! Male Crab: To the Wizard! (All the crabs and lobsters run.) Molly: Dear! Whatever shall we do? Gil: We better hurry if we're gonna see the Wizard! (Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim away. All the crabs and lobsters run to a lobster guard at the big door.) Lobster Guard: Here! Here, here! Everything is all right. Stop that now, just - It's all right! Everything is all right! The great and powerful Magical Kingdom has got matters well in hand. I hope. So you can all go home! There's nothing to worry about! Get out of here. Now go on! Go on home! Go home. (Goby, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Molly and Nonny swim to the guard.) Molly: We want to see the Wizard right away. All four of us. Lobster Guard: Orders are, but nobody can see the great Magical Kingdom! Not nobody, not nohow! Molly: But, please! It's very important. Nonny: I got a permanent just for the occasion. Lobster Guard: Not nobody, not nohow! Gil: But she's Molly! Lobster Guard: The witch's Molly? Well, that makes a difference. Just wait here. I'll announce you at once. (The Lobster Guard walks out of the big door.) Gil: Did you hear that? He'll announce us at once. I've as good as got my brain. Goby: I can fairly hear my heart beating. Molly: I'll be home at preschool in time for lunch. Nonny: In another hour, I'll be king of the forest. Long live the King! (Nonny swims up some stairs and on a platform and sings.) Nonny: *singing* If I were king of the forest. Not queen. Not duke. Not prince. My regal robes of the forest. Would be satin. Not cotton. Not chintz. I'd command each thing. Be it fish or fowl. With a woof! And a woof! And a royal growl! *growls* As I'd click my heel! All the trees would kneel! And the mountains bow! And the bulls kowtow! And the sparrow would take wing! If I! If I were king! Each rabbit would show respect to me! The chipmunks genuflect to me! Though my tail would last! I would show compash! For every underling! If I! If I were king! Just king! (Molly bows. Gil finds an emerald mat. Molly and Goby roll the mat down the floor. They make it as a royal carpet. Bubble Puppy finds a dark green mat. They put it around Nonny's neck and back and make it as his cloak. They hold it while Nonny swims along the royal carpet. Goby finds a potted flower. He chops it with his axe and makes it as a crown and puts it on Nonny's head.) Nonny: *singing* Monarch of all I survey! Monarch! Of all I survey! (Molly, Gil and Goby bow for Nonny.) Molly: If you were king, you wouldn't be afraid of anything? Nonny: Not nobody, not nohow! (Nonny swims in front of the big door. Molly, Gil, Goby and Bubble Puppy follow him.) Goby: Not even a rhinoceros? Nonny: Imposserous! Molly: How about a hippo? Nonny: I'd trash him from top to "bottom-us." Molly: Supposing you met an elephant? Nonny: I'd wrap him up in "cello-phant!" Gil: What if it were a brontosaurus? Nonny: I'd show him who's king of the forest! Molly, Gil and Goby: How? Nonny: How? Courage! What makes a king out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk... in the misty mist or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage! What makes the sphinx the Seventh Wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the "ape" in apricot? What have they got that I ain't got? Molly, Gil and Goby: Courage! Nonny: You can say that again. Huh? (The Lobster Guard walks in the big door yelling. Nonny's crown falls out of his head.) Lobster Guard: *yells* The Wizard says go away! (The Lobster Guard walks out of the big door.) Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: Go away? Gil: Looks like we came a long way for nothing. (Molly sobs and cries.) Molly: *crying* And I was so happy. I thought I was on my way home. (Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny sit down. Bubble Puppy sits next to Molly. Gil gets a pair of tissues out from Molly's backpack and gives them to Molly.) Goby: Don't cry. We're gonna get you to the Wizard. Gil: We certainly are. (The Lobster Guard opens the big door and peeks at them. Molly wipes her tears but is still crying.) Molly: *crying* All of my friends at my preschool were so good to me... and I never appreciated it. Running away and hurting their feelings. Professor Merman said they were sick. They may be dying... and it's all my fault. (The Lobster Guard starts to cry.) Lobster Guard: *sobbing* Molly: *crying* I'll never forgive myself. Never, never, never. Lobster Guard: *crying* Please don't cry anymore. I'll get you into the Wizard somehow. Come on. I had some friends at my preschool myself once. (The Lobster Guard walks away sobbing. Molly, Nonny, Gil, Bubble Puppy and Goby stand up and swim through the big door.) Corridor - (Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim along the corridor. The big door shuts behind them.) Nonny: Wait a minute, fellas. I was just thinking, I really don't want to see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside. (Nonny is about swim to the door but Molly, Gil and Goby stop him.) Gil: What's the matter? Goby: She's just scared again. Molly: Don't you know the Wizard will give you courage? Nonny: I'd be scared to ask him for it. Molly: Well, then, we'll ask him for you. Nonny: I'd sooner wait outside. (Nonny is about to swim to the big door again but Molly, Gil and Goby stop him.) Molly: Why? Why? Nonny: Because I'm still scared! (They continue to swim along the corridor when Nonny screams.) Gil: What happened? Nonny: Somebody pulled my tail. Gil: You did it yourself. Nonny: Oh. Gil: Here. Come on. (They link arms with each other and took one step forward. A door opens.) Voice: Come forward! Nonny: Tell me when it's over! (Molly, Nonny, Gil, Bubble Puppy and Goby swim along the corridor and through the door.) Throne Room - (They enter through the door and look up at a face (Mr. Grumpfish) in some smoke.) Nonny: Look at that. Look at that! (Nonny cries and tries to run out but Molly, Gil and Goby stop him.) Nonny: *crying* I wanna go home! Wizard (Bad) (Mr. Grumpfish): I am the Magical Kingdom... the great and powerful! Who are you? (Molly, Nonny, Gil, Bubble Puppy and Goby tremble in fear.) Mr. Grumpfish: Who are you? (Molly swims forward.) Molly: If you please... I am Molly... the small and meek. We've come to ask you - Mr. Grumpfish: Silence! Molly: Oh! (Molly swims forward and he and Goby hug while being scared.) Molly: Oh! Jiminy crickets! Mr. Grumpfish: The great and powerful Magical Kingdom... knows why you have come. Step forward... Tin Man! Goby: *gasps* (Goby steps forward.) Mr. Grumpfish: You dare to come to me for a heart, do you? You clinking, clanking, clattering... collection of caliginious junk! Goby: Yes, sir. Yes, Your Honor. You see... a while back, we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road and - Mr. Grumpfish: Quiet! (Goby wails and swims forward and hugs Gil.) Mr. Grumpfish: And you, Scarecrow... have the effrontery to ask for a brain... you billowing bale of bovine fodder! (Gil swims forward and kneels down.) Gil: Yes, Your Honor. I mean, Your Excellency. I mean, Your Wizardry! (Gil bows down.) Mr. Grumpfish: Enough! (Gil swims back to the others.) Mr. Grumpfish: And you, Lion! (Nonny swims forward trembling in fear. Gil and Goby push him forward.) Mr. Grumpfish: Well? (Nonny faints.) Molly: *gasps* (Molly and Gil swim forward and soothe Nonny.) Molly: You ought to be ashamed of yourself... frightening him like that when he came to you for help! Mr. Grumpfish: Silence, whippersnapper! The beneficent Magical Kingdom has every intention of granting your requests. (Nonny wakes up.) Nonny: What's that? What'd he say? Huh? What'd he say? (Molly and Gil help Nonny up.) Mr. Grumpfish: But first, you must prove yourselves worthy... by performing a very small task. Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West. Goby: But if we do that, we'll have to kill her to get it. Mr. Grumpfish: Bring me her broomstick... and I'll grant your requests. Now go! Nonny: But what if she kills us first? Mr. Grumpfish: I said go! Nonny: *whimpering* (Gil falls over and Molly and Goby hug each other while being scared. Nonny whimpers and swims out of the throne room.) Corridor - (Nonny swims along the corridor and dives through the window.) Haunted Forest - (Animals gibber in the haunted forest. There is a model of a scary face on a tree. There's a sign. The sign says "HAUNTED FOREST. WITCH'S CASTLE. 1 MILE. I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!" Gil, Bubble Puppy, Molly, Nonny and Goby swim in. Molly is holding a pistol and a walking stick, Nonny is holding a catching net and Goby is holding a metal hammer. They look at the sign.) Molly: "Haunted Forest! Witch's Castle! 1 mile! I'd turn back if I were you." (Nonny turns back. Gil and Goby stopped him. They continue to swim down the forest. Nonny moans.) Nonny: *moaning* (2 owls screech in a tree. Nonny swims away. Gil and Goby chase after him and they caught him. Nonny cries and Gil and Goby bring him back.) Nonny: *crying* (2 crows are on a limb of a tree.) Gil: I believe there's spooks around here. Goby: That's ridiculous! Spooks. That's silly. Nonny: Don't you believe in spooks? Goby: No. Why, only - Oh! (Goby flies up in the sky. Molly, Gil, Nonny and Bubble Puppy watch in horror. Goby falls back down on the ground. Molly and Gil swim to Goby and help him.) Gil: Are you okay? Nonny: I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do. The Witch's Castle - (The Wicked Witch of the West and the Flying Monkeys (Crabs) see the gang in the crystal ball.) Nonny: I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do! (The Wicked Witch of the West chuckles.) Wicked Witch: *chuckles* You'll believe in more than that before I'm finished with you. (The Wicked Witch of the West swims to 2 flying crabs.) Wicked Witch: Take your army and bring me that girl with the blue patterned Pink hair and her puppy. Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed. They'll give you no trouble. I promise you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of them. Take special care of those slippers. I want those most of all. Now, fly! Fly! (The 2 winged crabs fly away out of the balcony. Other winged crabs fly in the sky to the Haunted Forest.) Wicked Witch: Bring me that girl with the blue patterned pink hair and her slippers! Now, Fly! Fly! Fly! (Lots of winged crabs fly over the mountains all the way to the Haunted Forest.) Haunted Forest - (The flying crabs fly to the Haunted Forest. Nonny, Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy and Goby quickly swim away. The crabs land on the ground and gibber.) Winged Crabs: *gibbering* (The winged crabs chase Molly, Bubble Puppy, Goby, Nonny and Gil. Nonny and Gil quickly swim away. Molly, Goby and Bubble Puppy quickly swim away together. Goby quickly swims to a tree but he got surrounded by some winged crabs. Nonny swims to a corner but he gets trapped. The winged crabs tie Nonny up to a tree. The other winged crabs chase after Molly and Gil.) Molly: Help! Help! (Gil quickly swims to Molly to rescue her but he got knocked down to the ground by some winged crabs.) Goby: Go away now! (The winged crabs are around Goby. One of them takes his axe but luckily Goby took it out of its claws. The winged crabs fly away from Nonny who is now tied up to a tree. Goby unties Nonny from the tree. The winged crabs are around attacking Gil. Gil is on the ground. The winged crabs take lots of straw out of him.) Gil: *screams* Molly: Bubble Puppy! Bubble Puppy! Help! (2 winged crabs chase after Molly. They catch him and they swoop up in the sky. Bubble Puppy swims to left and right. He can't find Molly. Just then, he looked up and sees the 2 winged crabs carrying Molly in the sky.) Molly: *screaming* Bubble Puppy: *barking and growling* (The Leader of the Flying Crabs picks Bubble Puppy up. Then, he flies away in the sky carrying Bubble Puppy.) Bubble Puppy: *barking, whimpering and growling* (All of the winged crabs flew away in the sky and left the Haunted Forest.) Gil: Help! Help! Help! (Goby and Nonny swim to Gil.) Goby: What happened to you? Gil: They torn my tail off and threw it over there! Then they took my chest and threw it over there! Goby: That's you all over. Nonny: They sure knocked the stuffings out of you. Gil: Don't stand there. Put me together. We've got to find Molly! Goby: Now, let's see... (Goby and Nonny put some straw in Gil's tail and start to put Gil together.) The Witch's Castle - (The Wicked Witch of the West strokes Bubble Puppy on her lap.) Wicked Witch : What a nice little puppy. (The Wicked Witch of the West gives Bubble Puppy to the Leader of the Flying Crabs. The Leader puts Bubble Puppy in Molly's backpack and zips it up.) Bubble Puppy: *growling and whimpering* Wicked Witch: And you, my dear. What an unexpected pleasure. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness. (The Leader walks forward holding Molly's backpack. Molly tries to open her backpack but the Leader stops her.) Molly: What are you gonna do with my friend? Give him back to me! Wicked Witch: All in good time, my little handsome. All in good time. Molly: Please give me back my puppy. Wicked Witch: Certainly, certainly... when you give me those ruby slippers. Molly: But the Good Witch told me not to. Wicked Witch: Very well. (Deema swims forward to the Leader.) Wicked Witch: Throw that backpack in the river and drown him! (The Leader is about to go holding Molly's backpack when Molly who is close to crying stops the Witch and the Leader.) Molly: No! Here. You can have your slippers, but give me back Bubble Puppy! Wicked Witch: That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason! (The Wicked Witch of the West kneels down and gets the slippers. She was about to grab them when sparks come out of the ruby red slippers. The sparks electrocute Deema.) Wicked Witch: *screaming* (The Wicked Witch of the West jumps back all staticky.) Molly: I'm sorry. I didn't do it. Can I still have my puppy? Wicked Witch: No! Fool that I am, I should have remembered... those slippers will never come off... as long as you're alive. But that's not what's worrying about me. It's how to do it. These things must be done delicately... or you hurt the spell. (While Wicked Witch speaks to Molly, Bubble Puppy unzips the backpack and peeks his head out. He jumps out and swims away.) Molly: Run, boy, run! (Everyone notice Bubble Puppy swimming out of the tower room.) Wicked Witch: Catch him, you fool! (Bubble Puppy swims down the steps. The Leader chases him.) Castle Courtyard - (Bubble Puppy swims to the drawbridge. The drawbridge rises up. Some Lobster Guards swim to Bubble Puppy.) Lobster Guards: *growling* (Bubble Puppy jumps and lands on some rocks.) Molly: Run, Bubble Puppy, run! (The Lobster Guards throw their spears at Bubble Puppy but he escapes. He swims away to a rocky cliff.) Molly: Run, boy, run! Save yourself! Go get help, Quick! (Molly cries while he was happy that Bubble Puppy got away looking out of the window.) Molly: *crying* He got away! He got away! Wicked Witch: Which is more than you will! Drat, you and your puppy! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth. But it'll soon be over now! (The Wicked Witch of the West swims to the table. She picks up a huge hour glass.) Wicked Witch: Do you see that? (The Wicked Witch of the West turns the hour glass over.) Wicked Witch: That's how much longer you've got to be alive. And it isn't long, my handsome. It isn't long! I can't wait forever to get those slippers! When the sand runs out, it's Bye-Bye for you and hello, ruby slippers! (The Wicked Witch of the West swims up the stairs. She swims out of the door. She shuts the door and locks it. Molly looks at the hour glass. The pink sand starts to run through the glass. Molly is left alone in the tower room. She stands by the table watching the sand running through the glass. She looks about desperately. She swims slowly around the room and sits by the Witch's crystal crying. She puts her head down against the Witch's throne.) Molly: *crying* I'm frightened. I'm frightened, guys! I'm frightened. (Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny appear in the crystal ball in the classroom at the preschool looking for Molly.) Goby: Molly! Nonny: Molly! Gil: Where are you, Molly? Deema: It's us, Molly. Your friends. Gil: It's Gil, your best friend. Goby: It's Goby. Deema: It's Deema. Oona: It's Oona. Nonny: And it's Nonny. Oona: We're trying to find you, Molly. Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny: Where are you? (Molly hears them. She looks in the crystal ball.) Molly: *crying* I'm here in the Magical Kingdom, guys. I'm locked up in the Witch's castle... and I'm trying to get home to you, guys! (Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny fade away in the crystal.) Molly: *crying* Oh, guys, don't go away! I'm frightened! Come back! Come back! (The Wicked Witch of the West appears in the crystal and mocks Molly. Molly draws away from the crystal.) Wicked Witch: Fat chance for her! I'll give you guys, my handsome! *cackles* (The Wicked Witch of the West laughs in the crystal and fades away.) Molly: *crying* (Molly is still crying. The sand is still running down through the glass.) End of Part 3 Category:Episodes